Tragedy Strikes, and You're Still Here?
by KeithZetterstrom
Summary: A tragic accident occurs, and Oliver helps Miley through it. But some other feeling might occur when Miley sees this different side of Oliver she's never kown before. MOLIVER!
1. Last day of school!

**Disclaimer: Umm, no? Why would I own Hannah Montana? I'm like...in my teens. I don't even have $400 in my bank account. But owning it…would be…rad. Ha...haha…ha.**

By the way, this story is going to vary between perspectives.

**-No One's Perspective-**

There is a time in life where someone learns the boundary between just friends, and something more. When they reach that point, it's not just about the guy who breaks the girls heart, or the girl who set the boy up. It's about comforting them in every way just to try to make them see the world more clearly then what the person who crushed them left them in.

Because, when this time comes, the person in need will need your comfort more than anything. Even if it hurts, bear in mind that in the end, greater things may happen than when you began. And you'll leave with a bigger piece of your heart cured then when it was full.

**-Lilly's Perspective-**

School. Sometimes I think it's about as boring as watching Oliver try to balance a spoon on his nose. He's never going to get it. I just wish that sometimes the teachers might try to make lessons a little bit more fun, you know? Like, maybe if we studied the motion, matter, and mass of... say, Hannah Montana's wig! NOT the mass of deformed bacteria that got stuck in the nose on the way to the throat.

I just think that school is boring.

Nuff' said.

Anyways, it's now lunchtime, and I'm heading over to the table where Miley, Oliver and I sit. We've sat at this table since Freshman year. No one even bothers to sit with us anymore, because they know that it's kind of just "our thing". The only thing I don't like, is that Amber and Ashley are still there, sitting the next table down, always dissing on us.

But it's completely cool. Because ignoring people is a special skill of mine. I can just block them out, so they don't even bother me! It's great…

So now I'm at the table, waiting for Miley and Oliver. I can see the people in the lunch line, grimacing as they get handed the food that fills their stomach. That's why I bring my own lunch. The school's is disgusting. Like, the lunch ladies learned from a bunch of high class hobo's.

Anyways, here come Miley and Oliver. Miley looks flawless, she just kind of majestically flits her way to places. I love her hair, it kind of just flows. Oliver's, on the other hand, looks stiff and boring. Because that's what he is, stiff and boring. Like cardboard. Yeah, Oliver is like a piece of cardboard. He smells like it to.

Miley nonchalantly sat down, and looked at Oliver as he awkwardly squeezed his way into the spot next to me.

"Juice me," Oliver said. He says that every day. Mostly because he's a boy, and his raging hormones call for regular food breaks during the day. But also because I don't like juice. It's just not very appetizing to me, so I give it to him every lunch period.

I threw him my Capri Sun and watched him chug it down. Gross. He should go be an animal elsewhere, not right in front of me where I have to sit and absorb all the flicks of wetness coming off the straw as he slurps noisily.

"Settle down, Oliver. You're drinking juice, not making out with the girl you'll never have," Miley said. Insulting Oliver is almost a ritual we have. It's like, we can't… _not_ do it. It's out of habit.

Sometimes I feel a little bad about it, because no one likes to be bashed on 24/7 by their two best friends. But it's what happens when a guy has two girl best friends. It ends up as the guy being the punching bag, and the girls ending up having great muscles.

I don't think Oliver minds though. He's grown up with us since preschool. He knows us well enough to know on a regular basis when we're PMSing, and when we're just in a bad mood.

He struggles, but we love him with all our hearts.

Anyways, Miley got up to leave because she said something about calling her dad to ask a question about Blue Jeans, her horse.

When she left, it almost looked like Oliver's face fell. Was he sad? Nah, he's probably just mad because she didn't have any food for him today. For I second there, I thought I saw a glint of something else in his eyes. But I guess not.

Well, the bell rang obnoxiously like it does every day at 12:20. Oliver and I rushed to our Algebra class next. Rushed, because Oliver tripped halfway there and his books went sprawling across the floor.

**-Later that day-**

Well, Algebra blew. And so did the rest of the day. There's nothing to do! Except for…well, learn. But besides that, it's my least favorite class.

I stopped by Miley's locker on my way to our next class to see if she had an extra pencil. It looked as if Oliver had already beaten me to it because Miley now had no extra pencils.

Now I was going to have to show up to class, totally unprepared, AND in a bad mood.

But it's fine. Because after school, it's summer! And Miley, Oliver and I are having our annual movie night sleepover at Miley's house!

I seriously can't wait for this! Every year it's been a lot of fun! So hopefully my mood will lighten up by the end of the day.

I cautiously walked up the door of my next class, ready for what was waiting inside. Probably just some more boring worksheets. I cringed at the thought of having to fill out one more survey about "how I want next year to improve my learning environment." I mean seriously, I'll be a junior. I don't think I'm going to care about school any more than I did in my earlier years of high school.

Last period I have history. Easy you say? No. Well, perhaps in the homework, worksheet type of way. But I mean, listening to the teacher drone on and on about absolutely nothing! Well, I'm sure it's about something, but I don't listen well enough to take a guess about what it's about.

I have high standards people need to fill. My entertainment level matters most. Because when I'm dazing out of a conversation, it takes a full elephant herd to get me back into it.

The whole time in history, I was daydreaming about the 360 on my skateboard that I needed to accomplish. I said I WAS, because halfway through one of the full circle spins, someone threw something at me. At first I thought it was just something in my dream. But when it happened again, I got annoyed and looked up.

It was Oliver, throwing pieces of his eraser at me. I looked at him questioningly. He pointed at my desk. There was a note on it.

I picked it up, and saw what was written on the front of it.

To: Lilly

I curiously glanced at the elegant script, and began unfolding it.

I was just curious to see what was inside, because I don't know whose hand writing this is. I mean, I suppose it could be from Oliver, but his hand writing is guy writing, it sucks.

So as soon as I started reading, I frowned when I saw who it was from.

It WAS from Oliver. Ugh, he should have warned me. I thought it might be from some unknown handsome prince who would sweep me off my feet and take me away. But nope. It's Oliver.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I totally fooled you. My mom has been making me take stupid writing classes. The only writing they've been teaching us is this stupid cursive stuff. So now my hand writing is permanently chick-like. I'm not a girl! So stop thinking it. Anyways, I'm going to Miley's later for movie night. You going?_

_-__**Smoken' Oken**_

I quickly got out a pen, and started writing back.

**Dear Oliver,**

**You're so stupid. I kind of figured it was you. But that's only because when I opened it, my eyes got lead to the REALLY bold thing at the bottom of the letter. It said "Smoken Oken." It almost looked as if it were bold just to catch someones attention and make them call them that! God, you're retarded sometimes. But anyways, yeah, I'm going. Duh! It's like a tradition! The only reason I wouldn't go is if… I died or something.**

**-Lilly Truscott**

**P.S. Don't call yourself Smoken Oken, you won't have any friends.**

I tossed it back over to him. It hit him in the eye. Which I was pleased with myself for. I mean, he deserved it! He hit me in the arm. It's fair.

Anyways, he looked satisfied with this answer, so we sat through the rest of the lesson until the bell rang. Which was only about five minutes.

Soon enough, everyone was piling into the halls. People were cheering and screaming. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard out of my locker.

I put on my shin guards and helmet and met Miley by her locker.

She was applying some lip gloss. That's girl language for "there is definitely someone I need to impress, so whoever is standing by me just needs to ride her skateboard home and get ready for tonight".

I read her mind completely, and I made my way out of there!

I skateboarded down the sidewalk, knocking Oliver down on my way. I don't know if he was hurt or not. But even if he was, his mom would take care of it by telling him not to be a baby. She'd yell at him in her…_Man_ Voice. Which I've only experienced once, but that was enough to scar just about anyone who crosses her path. It's…oh I don't know…frightening.

Anyways, I got up to my front door and opened it.

I ran upstairs and layed on my bed, waiting for the two hours until I had to be over at Miley's.


	2. Movie night?

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**-Lily's Perspective-**

Finally! I thought the time would never come! I've been waiting in my room for two whole hours, listening to music, texting friends, etc.

But movie night never came any closer! It was agony!

I mean seriously, I think I nearly died just waiting for the clock to go to that correct time. It was almost like the sleepover was taunting me, you know? Like it was making the hands on the clock turn even slower than usual.

1 minute.

-1 hour later-

2 minutes.

It was torture. But here I am! Alive and well, and grabbing my skateboard to get out of my prison cell of a home!

I texted Oliver to see if he backed out already, like he tries to every year. He just doesn't want to be seen on his way over to a girl's house for a sleepover movie night. Pft. Loser.

The only way he'd want to be seen going over to some pretty girls house was if…you know.

But that'll never happen. Know why? Because it's Oliver. Not Smoken' Oken. No chick magnet. Just a plain kid who will never get a girlfriend. Or a life if he keeps wearing the shirts that he does.

Anyways, so I texted this to Oliver.

_To: Oliver _

_From: Lilly_

_Hey. You chicken out yet?_

I got a reply almost instantly. He probably saw the message and freaked out like the girl he is. Its either that, or he's trying to show off his texting skills. He doesn't have skills, because the ones that he's trying to show off don't make him look cool. Only desperate.

_To: Lilly_

_From: Oliver_

_No! The only one that's chickening out is...you. Because...you're a chicken!_

Aah, Oliver. You gotta love him. That was probably the lamest comeback in the history of lame comebacks…

_To: Oliver_

_From: Lilly_

_Don't try to be cool. It's not gonna happen. Anyways, I'm already on my way over. See you in 5. Bye._

I put my phone in my pocket and continued to pick up speed.

Finally, Miley's house was in view, and so was a tall lanky boy walking up their driveway.

Oliver was already here? And he walked?

"OLIVER!" A manly voice yelled from a distance. Oliver turned around fluidly.

"You forgot your extra undies!" The voice said.

It was Oliver's mother using her man voice. Easy mistake. Anyways, Oliver had this horrified, embarrassed look on his face. He ran towards his mother, seeming to complain to her for a few seconds, until she drove away.

He started walking back up the drive. He strode right past me.

"Extra undies? Ooooo, just in case you have a little accident?" I said, jerking his chain a bit.

He seemed to take it quite literally, and swiftly turned around to face me. He has this menacing glare on his face.

"Just...be quiet Lilly! You think I _like _it when my mom does that? No. I don't. It humiliates me to no end. You don't know what it's like. Do you think I want to carry around extra underwear? No! So just leave it alone, okay?" He said this quite meaningfully.

I could tell that Oliver meant every word he said, because at the end of his little lecture, there wasn't a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I guess it's just a habit of mine. And, you're right. I don't have any idea what it's like to have such a strict…scary mother like you. But from now on, I'll try to keep the joking to a minimum." I said. I truthfully meant it. I didn't know that when we made fun of him, it hurt that much. I felt honestly horrible, especially with what he said next.

"Just leave me alone. I feel like talking right now." He said, his eyes gleaming from the lights of Miley's porch.

"I'm sorry…" I said, hurt from his answer.

"Save it." He said, as he stalked off towards the front door.

I walked slowly up to the white doors, took a deep breath, and entered.

Miley was already there, jammies and all. She looked like a full out rockstar. I mean, besides the fact that she actually was one. She was working the Hannah Montana shirt, PJ pants, pink fuzzy socks, and guitar slippers.

It wasn't just her outfit that was amazing! It looked like she pimped her place out to the extremes!

There was popcorn, candy, soda, movies Not to mention the two extra flat screen televisions that weren't usually there, that she no doubtedly bought just for this occasion.

Oliver was looking glum, sitting on the couch. I felt bad, but he just had to get over it because it was movie night, and nothing was going to stand in my way of fun!

"Hey guys! Go upstairs and change into your jammies, kay? This is going to be _so_ fun!" Miley said. I couldn't tell she was really excited! She was jumping up and down, and every which way.

"Alright," Oliver said emotionlessly.

"Cool," I said, and bounded my way upstairs.

After I refreshed myself with the toiletries that I brought, I walked downstairs to find Oliver already in his pajamas, sitting on the couch, and Miley setting out all the movies.

"Okay, now that Lilly is done, which movie do you guys want to watch first?" Miley asked ecstatically.

"Something romantic, yet funny. But OH, it has to be thrilling to…with a tad bit of 'pee my pants' sort of scary," I said hopefully.

"Lilly, we're picking out one movie, not the whole movie store," She said in her faded country accent.

"Hmph.." I grumbled, while slightly disappointed that there wasn't any movie to match my criteria.

"Oliver? What about you? What genre spikes interest in you?" She said, lending her ears to him.

"I don't care. Just something with a lot of guts, and horror…and perhaps a bit of_ backstabbing friendmanship."_ He emphasized, directly toward me.

"Backstabbing friendmanship? I'm sorry Oliver, there doesn't seem to be anything of that type here. Because all of it is obviously in that _crazy mind of yours!_" I said, trying to hold myself back from launching myself at him.

"Oh, I see! Well I-." He got cut off by a purely confused Miley.

"Guys! What is up with you two tonight? You're acting like...like you got in a fight," Miley said, obviously sensing something between us.

"It's nothing…" I said, looking away with tears in my eyes. I've never fought with Oliver before. I was so scared.

"Yeah, nothing…" Oliver said with the same monotone voice that I had said it with.

"You guys, come on. You can't just expect me to believe tha-." She started saying before I interrupted her because I was sick of her prodding. She didn't _need_ to know.

"Just leave it already!" I said, running out of the house, leaving my skateboard behind. I could come and get it later.

"Lilly!" Miley said. I could feel her stares boring into my back. I could hear her footsteps running out to follow me.

"Lilly come back!" She was crying now. Though, I could tell she didn't know what she had done wrong. And truthfully, neither did I. I was probably being overdramatic. But I didn't care.

I turned around to face her, and Oliver who had slowly followed Miley outside.

"Why? Why does it matter? It was a mistake! One mistake! I'm sorry Oliver. Okay?" I said, ranting on and on. I realized about halfway through that Miley still didn't know what I was talking about.

I was in the middle of the street by now. I was guessing my feet had taken me there with my endless speech rambling on, so I didn't notice.

I heard a car honk, and I looked to my right. There was a car speeding towards me. Speeding, because it definitely wasn't going ten miles an hour, like the limit was in this neighborhood.

I wasn't fast enough, because before I knew it, it was over. I felt darkness consume me in a matter of milliseconds.

All my pain had subsided. Everything was black, everything was okay.


	3. Impossible

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'd have to be rich! And plus, Hannah Montana is canceled! So...there wouldn't be a point in owning it. But I would be so cool! There is no part of me that doesn't want to own it. Sadly, I'm not even in college yet. Therefore, no one in their right mind would hand over the show to me.**

**-Miley's Perspective-**

I was crying, my hands were shaking, and I felt like I was losing a grip on reality. I knew I was only feeling this way because I was almost positive that I had done something wrong to make Lilly feel this upset.

I didn't know what. But this overwhelming sense of guilt just flooded over me. That always happens to me when I'm sure I did something wrong, or against the rules. It just makes me sick to my stomach. It makes me feel like I've killed a person or something…

I had followed Lilly outside and down to the street by now.

I was huffing, trying to catch my breath before I said something. This was hard, seeing as I had no idea what to say.

I had done some pleading already for her to come back inside. But to no avail. She was fuming, I could tell. Well, maybe she wasn't mad, just sorrowing over something that happened. Either way, I was nervous for her, and I was going to find out just what it was.

Lilly turned around with more speed and agility than I knew she had in her, and said, "Why? Why does it matter? It was a mistake! One mistake! I'm sorry Oliver. Okay?"

At this I was confused. More so than before when I didn't know what was wrong with her. But now I knew it had to do something with Oliver. Was there something going on between them that they weren't telling me?

A million questions piled up in my mind. Like…

Are they dating?

Have they been mad at each other for a while?

Are they regretting something they did?

Why are they not TELLING ME?

This boggled my mind. There was never anything that Lilly didn't tell me!

I mean, come on. I moved my bedroom out into the barn because we hung out so much. So, I made it into this giant bedroom. She has her own bed; most of her stuff was there. A lot of her stuff was there only because she didn't like being home much. So she just came over to my house practically every day and stayed the night.

You see, Lilly is like my sister. No, not _like…_ she _is_ my sister. We share clothes, and makeup. We do our hair together.

So basically, Lilly lives with me. So I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me something that was bugging her this much. I was so frustrated!

While I was momentarily distracted with my thoughts, I didn't realize that Lilly still hadn't finished her rant.

I looked oddly at her when I heard her sentence cut short, and saw her head turn to the right.

I looked in that direction as well, and in the process, noticing how Oliver was right behind me looking as well.

What we saw were headlights. They were the ugly fluorescent kinds that blind you at night when they flash into your eyes. At first I didn't think anything of it, because it was just a car.

Then I put it together. A car was coming, Lilly was in the middle of the road, the vehicle was going at an alarming rate, and Lilly had never had good reflexes. This didn't look good, not one bit.

I wanted to yell at Lilly to move, just to get out of the way so we could all just be friends again and stop all this nonsense.

But that car wouldn't hear of it. You could hear the brakes squealing on the pavement as the driver tried to stop. You could feel the vibrations in made in the ground. The piercing sound of the horn honking for her to move.

You could _hear_ the gasp that came from Lilly's mouth at that last second.

And it was over.

The car came to a stop. But only after it had taken Lilly with it.

The thump that I had heard was the most frightening sound. It echoed in my head over, and over. Taunting me… teasing me to no end.

That's when the panic began. My heart beat faster and faster until I couldn't breathe.

I tried to tell myself that everything was fine. I had never been good at lying to myself. And here I was, attempting to do so. When the truth was lying right here before my eyes.

I could see the start of blood seeping out from under the tires. I could feel the tension radiating off everyone who had witnessed it.

The driver had gotten out of his car and checked the damage. He seemed to not like the results, so he climbed back into his car and sat there for a few more minutes.

By now everyone was screaming. My dad had come out of the house to see what all the commotion was about.

He seemed to have seen just me and Oliver standing there with horrified looks on our faces.

"Where's Lilly? And what's this entire ruckus about?" He said, obviously not getting what had just gone about.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I let myself go. I half expected myself to start screaming and crying. My other half didn't know what to expect. It was like being blind in only one eye. You're able to see what's going on in one side of the argument. But the other side is completely oblivious to what's going on.

I was the blind side. I was the side who didn't understand any of it. It never processed through my mind.

I felt the cold, wet concrete greet my face as I fell toward it with immense speed. It was black from then on. I could still hear the hurried voices around me. I could feel myself being lifted up into someone's arms and taken away to a quiet place.

No one disturbed me there, for which I was happy.

-**8 Hours Later-**

I groggily opened my eyes to hear an obnoxious beeping noise.

As I looked to my left, there was not only a heart rate monitor, but and IV hanging out of my arm. I also noticed some of the boring rust colored fake leather chairs that had been set next to a light wood table.

I knew exactly where I was. Though I didn't know why, but it seemed as if I was in a hospital.

I mean, where else would they keep ugly chairs that are meant to be in the 100% clearance sale of a run-down furniture store. Those chairs were supposed beds for the people who stayed the night in this nightmare.

One of the seats was occupied. By no other than my father, Robby Ray Stewart. All I wanted to know was why he was here. I mean, there was no reason. _I_ had no reason to be here.

I looked around the room a little bit more. It was roomy; the lamps were dull beige. The floors were ugly tiles that looked like they had been dipped in mud a while ago. And by the looks of the TV… they were dipped in mud a _long_ time ago.

In the corner I saw something move. It looked as if it was pacing back and forth. Oh, it's just Oliver.

Wait, Oliver? Shouldn't he be home? Did his mom let him stay? I didn't expect her to do that…usually she's so uptight. Kind of like Lilly's mom.

Oh no. Lilly.

I suddenly jerked awake at this thought. My eyes were wide open and I was sitting straight up.

Oliver lifted his head from his thinking position and saw that I was awake. He had a half sad, half relieved look on his face. Anyways, he walked over to me with this awkward stance. As if he was conjuring up a plan in his head what he was going to do or say next. It took him a while, but he finally made it to the seat next to me.

"Hey." I said, not wanting to make him in any more of a strange mood.

"You're awake finally…" He said with this smile that came across his face. Though the smile never reached past his lips. It never touched his eyes…

"What happened? Is Lilly okay? Why am _I_ in here?" I said, trying to scramble all my thoughts up together at once.

"There was an accident. A speeding driver came and hit Lilly…remember?" He said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean, she's just being treated right? Just a few scrapes and bruises, like skateboarding." I said, with a hopeful smile. But my positive attitude was replaced with a frown.

Oliver had this look on his face. This look can't be good. It's a mix between pain and truth. I wanted the truth part, no matter how hard the pain may get to ignore.

"It's bad. Isn't it?" I asked, debating whether or not to act like a child and plug my ears because I didn't want to know, or whether to give it my all and listen my hardest.

"Lilly…she- she was pronounced dead on the scene." He said. My whole world just came crashing down.

I always thought about what it would be like to lose Lilly. Just to lose someone that you love that intensely. I never thought that that day would come knocking on my door so soon. I just remember thinking about how my life would be ruined if anything were to happen to Lilly. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Lilly lets me live. She's the reason I survive. I love her more than anything in the world combined. No all of that- is gone? It can't be possible! We've shared laughs, photographs, memories. Now she's gone. All of those are erased.

Oliver looked down at his hands. I could see from the light stains on his jeans that he had let a few tears escape.

He wasn't the only one. Because after that, I didn't have to say anything.

I just broke down.


	4. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't even see how this deserves to be bold anymore. It's just me, stating that I don't own something. A fact that is no doubt totally and completely obvious. Why is this even necessary? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS COMPUTER. Happy?**

**-Oliver's Perspective-**

It had been about eight long hours since the accident, and I was freaking out more than ever. But of course, you can't blame me! One of the two most important girls in my life had just tragically died in an accident. And the other significant one that makes my world spin round, is now in some sort of coma! Well, she's sleeping…but she's been like that for seven hours! I can't help it if I'm nervous.

There is always the chance that she won't wake up. And I don't want to take that chance…ever. There are just some things in life that are too precious to let go. Especially if it's two faithful friends that would go to the end of the universe and back for you, no matter what the conditions are.

That's what people look for in best friends, don't they? Honesty? Faith? Royalty? All of which those two obtained.

Now one of them is gone, and one of them is…waking up!

Oh, thank that lord that she's awake! Finally, I've been worried sick!

I wanted to just run over to her and wrap her in a warm embrace. That's probably what she needed. What she wanted at the moment. I tried to hurry over to her, but my legs wouldn't let me.

Instead, I got this nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. Resulting in me walking over to her very slowly and awkwardly. It felt like someone was stabbing my heart a million times, just from when I saw her face fall when I didn't comfort her.

I took a seat in the chair that was next to the call button for the nurse. Just in case.

She greeted me, looking somewhat disoriented and half confused.

"You're awake finally…" I said, trying to force a smile. I didn't fully succeed, but it was good enough that I'm sure she bought it.

She bombarded me with all these questions. I knew her dad might not feel very comfortable with answering them, since he wasn't a witness at the scene. So I just went right along, thinking that I might be the better person to tell her.

I told her about the driver going too fast and hitting Lilly. Then asking her if she remembered because I didn't want to feel like an idiot if I kept going on and on when she already knew what happened.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean, she's just being treated right? Just a few scrapes and bruises, like skateboarding." She said.

Oh Miley, Miley. How I wish I could tell you that that's what happened. But I can't, because it's not.

She looked like she was praying in her mind, like hoping for this to be true. But I let my façade go, and I could tell she read my eyes and saw the sadness. Her face immediately fell into a frown.

"It's bad? Isn't it?" She asked with a serious look on her face. I couldn't help but feel sweaty. I was the one who was about to tell her about her best friend's death.

I wasn't going to beat around the bush and not give her a direct answer. That's what she wanted, so I wasn't going to make her dig for the answer and suffer. She deserved the truth, so that's exactly what she was getting.

"Lilly…she- she was pronounced dead on the scene." I stuttered. I couldn't help but feel the horror on my face when I said those words.

The realization just dawned on me. Lilly Truscott is dead. She's not on this earth anymore. She won't text me in the morning with her daily wake up calls. She'll never insult my shirts ever again. I'll never see her smile or her unique personality…her. I won't see her. And that's enough to put a damper on anybody's mood.

It was like I couldn't keep any emotions in. I needed to be a man, like I wanted to be. But you don't always get what you want, though.

I felt moisture threatening to spill over the rim of my eyelashes. I could just sense the quiet sobs that were making their way up my throat.

I tried to blink it all away, which only resulted in all the tears spilling down onto my light jeans.

I looked down to the ground, not willing to let my only girl friend left, see my feminine side.

I could feel her stares as I sniffed a bit. Although, I couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't tearing up like me.

As if right on cue, I felt Miley's hand that she put on my shoulder a few seconds ago, fall off. I saw the hand out of the corner of my eye, it was limp. At first I was thinking that she had fainted. But when I looked up, I was so far off.

Her lower lip was trembling. Her brow was furrowed into a small crease on her forehead. And her face turned from a nice Californian tan, to white and clammy skin.

Then, what I had been waiting for, happened. She cracked. I think that if someone was in her position, any sane, normal person would to.

She started crying full on. I haven't seen her cry this hard since her mom died.

She took her hands and tried to cover up her tearstained face. I knew she did this so I wouldn't see her this way. But we both knew that I would not have it that way. I already let loose in front of her. So she has to give me this one…

I shyly lifted my hands and shifted so I could get to hers more easily. I grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled.

She was resisting my yanking. But my muscles over powered hers, and my hands gently lifted hers away from her head.

I looked her straight in the eye, more serious than I had ever been in my life.

I looked at her face while we were in our own little bubble. I saw the glint off the wetness that caused her mascara to bleed down her cheeks and onto her hospital gown.

Her cheeks turned scarlet, as she looked away.

She was still heavily sobbing throughout all of this. She was shaking, and crying. I could tell that she was more scared than she'd ever been in her life. Helpless, I'd say. Miley was completely and utterly helpless.

Hopefully I could fix that. I was equally as sad as her, but I just had a different way of showing it.

I stood up from my chair meaning to leave and sulk but she immediately grabbed my hands and pulled me back down into the chair.

I see, she didn't want me to leave. She was lonely, and she didn't know what to do.

I sighed, understanding what she needed at that moment.

So I stood up again, this time making sure she didn't misunderstand my actions. I pulled up her blankets from her legs and crawled in the hospital bed with her. I know that if someone were to see us, they would think I was her boyfriend, or something of the sort. But I knew, and hopefully so did Mr. Stewart, that I was doing this purely from the bottom of my heart.

She gasped at the close distance that was just put between us. In response, I stupidly sniffed back my tears again. I lay my head down on her pillow so that I was level and facing hers.

We intertwined hands, and held on tightly in fear of losing the other. We stared into each others eyes, with tears spilling over.

This was so sad for both of us, and our hearts were eternally scarred.

Miley's knees were tucked up into my stomach, and mine were sort of cradling her. We needed each other so much right then, that if the world stopped spinning, our hearts would be the last ones to have our final beat. With this much emotion and power, I felt like I could live forever if only I had Miley with me. This was what friends were for. No, correction…this is what _best_ friends are for.

This is about the closest we've ever been in our lives, but it's fine. I'm not worried about it one bit.

I weakly smiled at her and reached my free hand up to brush a strand of her curly hair out of her face. She smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered. I knew she didn't just mean about moving her hair out of her eyes. But she meant just being here with her, and staying when no one else could understand.

"I'm here." I stated back to her. My voice quivered with honesty. That was a promise that I was willing to make, and that I would never break.

I stretched my neck up so that I could reach her hairline. I carefully kissed her forehead, and looked back into her eyes.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. But only to have those smiles replaced with more tears.

She nestled herself into my chest and continued. She was soaking my shirt, but I have others.

She was getting the hospital bed all makeup-stained, but they can change the sheets.

I gently rested my chin on her forehead, closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to make sense of the day's events.

I didn't know what effect this was going to have on us the next day, or the week after. All I knew is that what happened…happened. We couldn't have changed it. Unless, one of us had future seeing abilities, which I highly doubt.

The past is the past, and even how much we want to change it, it will always stay the same.

I heard the door open to the room, but only to close once more. I bet they saw us this way, and didn't want to disturb. Sure, it was a bit strange with Mr. Stewart sleeping les than 15 feet away. But to me, I felt like we were alone.

This could mean something, and it could not.

The most I think it could ever mean is that I'd like to be alone with her in this time of sorrow. Yeah, that's exactly it. Nothing more. I'd know if it was.

I felt her sniffle a little bit. So I smiled and kept on holding her.


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Thanks to one of my reviewers knocking some sense into me, I'm not going to disclaim anything anymore. You know that I don't own it. Thank you reviewer! (:**

**-Miley's Perspective-**

I fell asleep in Oliver's arms. I was wowed. I didn't actually think that Oliver could care this much. If anything, I was just surprised at how he was taking it. I mean, instead of going off and suffering with his family…he stayed with me. He stayed with me in what was the starting of a very bumpy road.

I don't think one person could feel the overwhelming sense of gratitude coming from me. He was there in my time of need, when my dad was sleeping, and Lilly was gone. There couldn't have been a different person I would have wanted to share this feeling with.

It was like, he understood me. He knew exactly what was okay, and what was the best thing in the world for me. He knew where to stop, what line not to cross, and where to draw the boundary. He said the right things, never too much, never too little. And most importantly, he didn't worry about hurting me anymore than I already was.

Because I knew that somewhere down inside of him, he believed in me. And he knew that no matter what he said, I would be alright. I would be okay through the ups and the downs. No matter how treacherous they really are.

Anyways, when I woke up, Oliver was laying there next to me, staring down.

As soon as I gave him a questioning look, he noticed I was awake, and quickly turned his head to avoid awkward eye contact. I vaguely smiled, knowing that all my energy was taken, and my body and emotions weren't ready to take on 'happy Miley'.

He got up and stretched a nice long stretch, while I lay in the hospital bed, cramped and aching. I stretched my legs out, because they were still curled up from before. For a second, I thought I was immobile, my body wouldn't move. It was like someone had glued me to the sheets with super, extra force glue.

Finally, I made my legs detach themselves and settle for a straight position for a few seconds. Then I got up as well, and noticed something tugging at me.

I had totally forgotten about my IV, and I was now tangled in all the wires. I sighed as I tried to undo myself, when Oliver walked over and removed my hands.

He took my legs and moved them through little holes in the wire bundle, and soon enough I was free. To my amazement it took him about three minutes to untangle me, when it would have taken me no less than fifty minutes.

I stepped out of the mess and decided to be the first one to interrupt the silence.

"Do you know where my dad is?" I said lifelessly, hoping to sound even the tiniest bit greatful.

"Yeah, he went down to the cafeteria." He said a little hoarsely. It was obvious that he hadn't spoken or drank anything in a while.

"Oh, well, would you like to come down with me to see if we can get out of here?" I asked, hoping that he would feel up to it, because I really didn't feel like being alone right now.

"Sure." He said lamely, obviously not trying to, but it was like the rough sound was permanently in his voice.

I started walking, and then got tugged back again. And this time I was for sure not hung up in one hundred wires. It was my IV. Agh, I felt so stupid. Here I was, actually _trying_ to walk nonchalantly towards the door to the hallway. And I have to trip on my way over.

I don't think I could be more humiliated. My face turned red when he quietly chuckled. So I leaned back and pressed the nurse button on my bed. I sat down on it and waited for a bit. Oliver came and sat next to me giving me a sheepish grin.

The nurse walked in and reached for the needle. I instinctively jerked my hand back away from her. Oliver grabbed my hand with his and I looked at him. He stared me dead in the face with this meaningful look.

"Everything is going to be okay." He reassured me. I knew that that could have meant anything. But I decided it was about the needle. So I believed him willingly enough.

I told the nurse to try again, and as she touched the needle, Oliver and I squeezed hands at the exact same time.

I smiled up at him, thanking him in my mind. Hopefully he would get the mental memo.

As soon as that horrible part was over, me and Oliver headed downstairs to the cafeteria. He walked close by me, always holding an arm out just in case my face decided to meet the ground again.

As soon as we walked downstairs and entered the lunchroom, my dad looked up from the sea of faces. I could tell it was him from the pie that was covering his mouth and the tip of his nose.

That man loved pie more than his own kids, it's a well-known fact throughout the Stewart family.

We walked over to his table and saw more than one pie plate. I sighed.

"Hey, dad? Umm, I'd like to go. If you don't mind. You know hospitals aren't exactly my thing. I don't feel like being here right now." I said, telling the complete truth. I didn't want to be here.

It was just because, when we were walking downstairs, I was feeling pretty alright until I realized what we were here because. My whole mood fell. Just as fast as it had come.

I didn't want to feel depressed. But I knew that it was just one of the stages of loss. When you lose someone, there's various stages you go through.

The first one is right after the accident happens. You break down and cry for a while.

The second one is tearing up every once in a while when the person is mentioned.

The third is where you just start missing them and having a hard time processing that they aren't here anymore.

And the last but not least, you move on with your life, but you always hold a special place in your heart for them.

I was _just_ past the first one. And I didn't know if I could make it through any of the others. It felt impossible. Like, I couldn't stand to bear it any longer. I knew I had to, for my family's sake and for my health.

So I would put on a temporary mask on to please my family. Just until the stages were over.

"Sure, bud. I'm done with my…spinach." He said, trying to cover up what he'd been eating.

"It had whipped cream on it?" I said, with a doubting look in my eyes.

"…it was creamed spinach." He said, not giving up. He knew I could tell. But he never stopped.

"Okay dad. It was creamed spinach." I said dully, and I looked away.

After he threw his stuff away, Oliver, my dad and I made our way to the front desk.

As my father was checking out, me and Oliver went and sat down in the waiting rooms chairs.

They looked exactly like the ones in my room, but more vibrant. Trying to brighten up the room for those who didn't enjoy hospitals, I guessed. If so, they were failing. It set off everything_ but_ a happy atmosphere. I didn't dwell on it for too long. I had better things to do.

Since Oliver was next to me, I decided to make the best of it.

"Thank you, by the way…for staying." I said sincerely. I don't think I could have meant it more than I did at that moment.

"Oh, Miley. I couldn't have just left you like that. You know very well that I'm not _that_ cruel. I never could have done that…ever. Even if I wanted to. You're just too important to me. I'd comfort you any day. I would come for you even if it was pouring rain out. And just in case, if I die on my way there from freezing temperatures, I'll write my Will today if you'd like. You just mean so much to me Miley…I don't think I could stand losing another. It would crush me. I'm not as stable as you think I might be…but I'll try to maintain my sanity for you." He said, making my heart swell to the size of the African continent.

What he just said…

That was the most heartfelt, beautiful, caring, sensitive thing I have ever heard come out of Oliver's mouth.

My eyes felt prickly from the tears that were now blurring my vision. I let them fall carelessly down my cheeks, and leaned over and hugged him.

I hugged him with all my might. After I didn't have any more energy, I relaxed and just settled my head under his chin.

Oliver was my best friend. From now on till forever. I knew that he was a true friend. He would go to the end of the earth for me. I loved him so much. It was hard to believe.

My dad got all the papers signed for me to leave. Finally we were all piling into my dad's car. Oliver had to ride with us because his mom can't pick him up from anywhere until after work. So he was staying with us for the time being.

On the way home, a few of my Hannah songs came on the radio. Even though it hurt so much to even listen to those songs when half of them were Lilly-inspired, I had to fake I was okay. I had to just block out every noise that came through my ears. Otherwise, if I turned the station, people would know how depressed I really am. It would break the façade.

We pulled up into my driveway and parked in our usual spot.

I grabbed my clothing from yesterday and walked up the walkway until I got to my front door.

My dad held the door open for me. I steadily stepped into the house and felt a soft sob escape from my lips.

Just thinking that we wouldn't get calls from a certain girl anymore, stating that she was ten seconds away. I missed having to run to the door and open it right as she was about to skateboard into the living room.

But most of all…throughout everything…

I missed her. And hopefully I knew someone who could help me.

He's my best friend, and he's here for me. He said so himself. So I'm going to take his word for it, and fall when I fall, and cry when I cry.

Because I know that in the end of this war, he'll be there, fighting for me.

Weapons or no weapons.

He'll be there.


	6. Pushover Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I never will.**

**- Miley's Perspective -**

I slowly trudged into my Malibu home, dragging my feet as I went. I carefully sat down on the couch. It wasnt the prettiest couch I've ever seen. It reminded most people of pea soup. But I know my dad kept it in the house out of the goodness of his heart. He and my mom bought it together when they bought their first house, and my dad never seemed to be able to let it go.

I suppose I respect him. I mean, once something is gone, it's hard to let it go. He didn't want to let my mom go, or even believe that she was dead. But as the years progressed, he found it easier to move on, and live life the way he wanted to, not the way his emotions wanted to.

I put my bag from the hosptial down next to the coffee table, and sat cross legged with my feet tucked beneath me. I clasped my fingers together and set them into my lap. My dad was in the kitchen making one of his protein drinks for his afternoon jog. Oliver had also come in, but he was upstairs using the bathroom.

I sighed, and decided to make the best with what I had.

I dug in between the cushions of the couch to find the missing remote. As soon as I found it, I turned our tv on and changed it to discovery channel. But, of course this week had to be a special on the life cycle of the human body, how it's created, and the normal processes it goes through to be prepared for death.

My hands clicked those buttons faster than you can say "Hannah Montana." I ended up watching a five episode marathon of Friends. It was an alright show, but not good enough to entertain me for a few hours until I went to sleep.

My dad went down to the beach for his run, and that left Oliver and I in the house. Usually, parents would object to such things. Being alone in a house with a boy, or even in the same room alone for that matter. But my dad knew better. He knew well enought that there was not, nor ever will be, anything between us. I mean, come on! We're best friends. That'd be weird...and gross.

Oliver came downstairs not ten seconds after my dad left. He came and sat down next to me, gently taking my hand in his. I knew this was a friendly gesture, and for that I was glad. My dad then came in. It was unusual because his jogs last a few hours.

"Not feeling up to running today, dad?" I said, wondering what led him to such a short time outside.

"Nah, that's not it bud, I just had to discuss something with you. I just forgot. But this is for your sake." He said, making me wonder even more than I had not moments ago.

"Oh, um, alright. Go ahead." I said, wanting him to continue.

"I'd prefer it to be private..." He said.

"Dad, there's nothing that you could say that I wouldn't want Oliver to hear. So just say it." I said, not wanting to be alone. This news must not be very pleasant. Normally, my dad is open about things, and just blurts them out.

"Well alright then. Whatever you want." He said, almost rolling his eyes in the process.

"Miles, I'm setting up therapy sessions for you. Now, don't go thinking that this is a shrink. Because she's not. It's just a nice lady trying to help you get through this tough time. I had to have one when your mom died. It took all I had to get through it. But in the end, it was all worth while. I could think about her and not cry or get upset. So, I want you to try it. Just a few times to see if you grow used to it. If there's any improvement, we'll continue. Bu-" I cut him off short, not wanting to hear any of this.

"What? You think I need help? I'm perfectly fine! I can very well deal with my emotions on my own. I don't need some other person that I don't even know, telling me how to feel! I want to feel sad and let it out when I have to. Not try to bottle it up and not show it in public like they want me to. They want me to contain myself. But that's something that I am incapable of. I want to show feeling, when I feel it." I said, feeling tears at the brim of my eyes.

"Now Miley, it isn't going to be bad. Just try it once. I don't need any of this nonsense from you. Not now." He said, looking me straight in the eyes and meaning it from what I could tell.

"You can't make me go. I won't." I said, abruptly standing up and crossing my arms.

"Miley Stewart! Do not make me even angrier than I am!" He said, voice edging towards yelling very noisely.

"Please dad! I can't! I won't! I don't need it! Isn't there something else that can be arranged? That could ease the pain, rather than put more of it on me?"

"Miley, I don't see what else that there could possibly be that could help your case."

"Dad! Oliver! Oliver can move in with me! Where L-...where Lilly used to sleep. Out in the barn! You know that we're best friends, right? Come on dad! It's the only thing you could do to make me happy!" I said.

This was such a good plan! Why didn't I think of it before?

"Miley...I don't know about that. He's a boy. Regardless of being your best friend. It's stretching the boundaries...I don't like it. I know Oliver wouldn't do anything, but you're my only daughter Miley. I can't help but be to careful." He said.

At this my face fell. There has to be another way.

"Come on dad. Please? It would make me feel less lonely, and I could talk to him abot my issues. And I'm sure he would listen!" I said, quite enthusiastically.

"Let's see how Oliver feels about all this." He said, cautiously, obviously hoping that Oliver would object.

"Umm, I'm down with it. That is, of course, if my mom says yes." He said, confused as of what was going on. He had only been paying attention to half of this argument.

"Well, then call your mother, son. Looks like you're going to have a new home." He grumbled silently, and turned away from us, walking back to the kitchen.

I could hear Oliver talking on the phone with his mom, explaining the proposition, and the details. Every so often, when his mom was replying, he would mumble a soft "Uh huh" or "Yeah".

After what seemed like _forever_, he slid his phone shut and put it back into his pocket. He lifted his head to look into my gaze, instead of his feet.

"She...she said yes." He said, seeming amused. I couldn't lie, I was surprised too. His mom never let him do this kind of stuff, let alone go alone to get and ice cream. She was just over protective like that. But, she's a cop. So she has reason I guess.

"Really! YES!" I screamed excitedly. I ran over and jumped into his arms, so thankful that I didn't have to go to therapy, and also that I didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Woah, Miley! Haha.." He laughed, as he stumbled backwards.

"Get off the poor boy Miley. He can't breathe! Anyways, you better go pack Oliver. I want you, and all your stuff here by dinner." Dad said in a strict tone of voice.

"Yes sir." Oliver said, making sure to obey the man who is so kindly letting him stay in their house.

A few seconds later Oliver was out the door and driving to his house. I must say that I missed him for a while, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I was tough.

My dad had to make a new protein shake, because his first one had separated into the two different liquids in the time that we were talking. But he was out the door soon enough, and I was left alone to sulk. I don't know how I'd manage if I was to be alone very often.

I went into the kitchen, set my phone down on the marble countertop, and opened the metal fridge. I found some orange juice, but that wasn't very appealing. So I settled for a fruit rollup that was in the cupboard. I picked my phone back up and walked to the recliner chair that rested next to the couch. I sat down and decided to watch some of my old Hannah concerts that I had recorded from live tv.

Occasionally I would sing along, but other times I just didn't feel up to it. During those songs that I didn't participate in, it would only be because I had wrote them for Lilly. They just explained our friendship and stuff. Normal best friend, girly things that a girl would normally write in her diary.

I sat there for a half an hour, until I got tired, and fell asleep on our pea soup couch.


End file.
